


The Ash in Our Clothes

by alseT



Series: Anthem for the Doomed [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Doctor's a demon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harmless Banter, Jack's the death, Magical Realism, Or I tried, Supernatural Elements, rose's a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: or How a flirty Death helped a curious Vampire to make a grumpy Demon let her touch his wings.( and did I just give away everything?)   “Bugger.” She muttered in an adorable way. “ Would’ve worked if I were pure blood.”  “No, it wouldn’t. I’m a demon, which means, I’m immune to all kinds of.” There’s a pause. “Seduction.”





	

 “ _When you said chips_ ” He said, as calm as he could be. “ _Who could’ve thought It’s these bloody fingers._ ”

“Ah,” she blinked sheepishly. “Crap.”

Actually, he was not surprised, he was not surprised at all. This’s just her, being her. It’s really obvious when came to think what kind of chippy still open at this hour and under ground this much.

“Sorry.” The voice from his black coat was quite muffled, only a glimpse of her golden hair decorating it. “I just got carried away.”

By what? He wanted to ask. But there’s something much more important.

“What are you doing here?” He asked directly at the man with blue eyes who was sitting on the table near the door.

The death-with-American-accent looked up in surprise. “Doc? Well you can say I’m having my dinner, or is it breakfast? I can ask you the same!”

“You don’t need to eat.” Doctor pointed out stressing each syllable. “ Especially not blood and flesh.”

“ Always try new things.” Jack replied cheerfully. “ It’s really good. You should have some too, I’ll buy.”

Jack pushed his box forward, one of the fingers suddenly tic. Doctor’s face twisted in utter disgust at the sight.

“Who’s this? Your friend?” Rose asked, her head’s out from the shelter a bit now. it’s a lovely posture, definitely.

“No.”

“Yes.”

They chorused. Great. As if the night’s not been long and miserable enough.

“Jack Harkness at your service.” The blue-eye-death winked at Rose whose cheek, when the doctor squinted at her, colored slightly. It must been the human part, he thought critically. Without knowing why, he moved quickly to stand in front of her and cut the eye contact between Jack and Rose.

The silly beam on Jack’s face changed into something annoyed.

“Um, what are you doing doctor? I can’t see Jack anymore. You sorta in my way.” Rose said behind him fondly. That, after all, was his intention. He’s glad it worked, so he only humphed in response and didn’t move.

“Okay. “She signed resignedly. “Hi Jack, I’m Rose, Rose Tyler, don’t mind the Doctor, he’s kind of grumpy today. Well, can’t blame him. He could’ve nearly been killed by a lunatic if not for me.”

Jack’s silly grin came back fully. Wow. “That’s really impressive of you, Rosie.” He replied and winked at the Doctor too.

“Why did you tell him that!” Doctor turned around angrily to face the annoying vampire.

“But it’s true.” Rose argued.

“Anyway, you don’t really need Jack’s service. You would want to be as far from him as you can be once you know he’s the Death.”

“Hey!” Jack glared at his back, which he could care less.

“He’s what?” Rose stared at him eyes round in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know.” Doctor nodded in agreement. “Could’ve been worse, after all, Death, American, Really.”

“Wow.” Rose said dreamily.

“What?” Doctor frowned and quick as blink the next thing he knew was that Rose’s in front of Jack ,holding one of his hands. The latter seemingly enjoyed Rose’s soft, wait, how can he know, nevermind, hands.

“Rose.” He scolded and narrowed his eyes indignantly at her.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you.” Rose said with sparks in her eyes. somehow familiar. “I’ve heard about you from Donna. The Captain. She said you are charming. But I had no idea how.”

“Oh, good old Donna.” Jack praised. “I should thank her someday, and you, Rosie, are very beautiful.” They were smiling foolishly at each other now.

“Who’s Donna?” Doctor asked, but they both ignored him. Doctor’s not very happy about this.

“But how to become a Death?” Rose asked. “ I mean you can’t bite them, or” She gestured at the Doctor who’s giving her a Dare-you-say-whatever-in-your-funny-little-mind glare. She certainly got some thoughts because she turned to him. “How to be a Demon? I can’t believe I never asked”

“ Trade secret.” Doctor simply answered. That would certainly be much more impressive than Born-a-Demon.

“ Come on, have some fun, doc. Blaspheme against God?” Jack guessed. “ No, that’s way too easy.”

“ I never did that.” He claimed. “ That’s a common mistake.” Rose narrowed her eyes at him now. He felt a sudden urge to distract her. “ I don’t know that too. How did you become a Death? First time I met you, you were definitely human.”

“ Oh, I still remember doc. You were eating a Banana down the road in that funeral. A banana. That’s definitely hard to ignore.” Jack gave Rose a meaningful look. Her cheeks turned into crimson, much to Doctor’s dislike. “ What’s wrong with Banana? You were the only one who noticed me. And Rose? Do you feel well? Maybe we should go.”

“ I’m fine!” But she’s still flushing furiously. Jack smirked.

“ Well. I don’t really remember what happened. I hardly remember the life I had back when I was still human. Let’s say I just got lucky? Woke up one morning and realized somehow, I can’t die anymore.”

“Now who’s too easy? There must be something else?” Doctor asked disbelievingly.

“ It’s true! Well, maybe, there’s still a golden light and a wolf. But that doesn’t make sense!”

“ Is that a werewolf?”

“ Don’t think so, although, I think the wolf’s a she.”

“ Come off it, Casanova.” Doctor rolled his eyes. “ Next time you really should try to get your limited attention to something more important.”

“ You don’t need to get all this sarcastic! Just imagine my surprise, suddenly find myself immortal after thousands of attempts to kill myself.”

“ That’s horrible.” Rose said softly. “ I’m sorry you had to get through this.”

“ That’s okay Rose, after a while. I accepted my fate and busy being Death. It’s kinda fun now. Meeting all this people. I could never meet you if I were not death. What a shame of that.”

Doctor snorted. Rose slapped his arm hard.

“ You don’t believe me.” Jack stated somehow sincerely.

“ Can’t blame me! Have you listened to yourself? A light, wolf, amnesia. That’s all like a myth don’t you think? What’s next? Roman empire rebuild? Rose can buy anything she likes, but not me. ”

“Doctor!”

“ That’s okay too, Rosie. Like he said, can’t blame anyone. I hardly believe that too. Well, though I suppose I’d want to have a word with that wolf. Something like why-me?and, if I really can have a say, a thank you maybe. She certainly changed my good-for-nothing life.”

Doctor’s expression softened a little. The aura’s heavy around three of them now.

“ Well. Enough of this. Do you have something else to ask? Rose? We can always do something else, you know, have some real fun.”

“Do Death have something that vampires and demons don’t have?” Rose asked curiously after a short hesitation examining his head vaguely and then flushed. “Sorry if I’m being rude. But, you know.”

It’s clear that she didn’t buy any of the I’m-okay stuff, but that’s the brilliant part of Rose, always being curious. She’s so full of life, and the Doctor could’t help but be drawn to her. It’s really dangerous for him who could only exist in the dark yet found light intriguing.

“Well, I don’t mind, and I do have something. Come with me and I’ll show you.” Jack smiled innocently , holding Rose’s hand, whose eyes now got sparks in them. Can eyes hold sparks?

“That’s enough.” Doctor abruptly cut in, drawing Rose’s hand which very soft indeed out form the flirty death’s hand dragging her out from the chippy.

“See you Rosie!” The energetic shout followed them intangibly behind and fainted into something intelligible.

“What’s all this about now?” She scoffed a moment later. “You are really rude. He’s your friend, we can’t just leave him like that.”

"We can,and we just did it." Doctor said without looking back.

"You really should stop this. Keep being like that, you'll lose Jack one day.You don't seem like having lots of friends which means you can't afford to lose one. And sooner or later, you'll lose me too!"

Doctor stopped walking and turned to glower at her.

“Well, say something.” Rose hit his arm slightly with the other hand. It didn’t hurt at all. “You just ruined our first date!”

He kept his silence perfectly well and got a funny stoical complex expression on his face.

“We should go back.” She pouted and looked back at the chippy which now was nowhere to be found in this unscientific and inexplainable fog underground. It’s a miracle that they didn’t get lost in the first place.

“No.” He said with many reasons forming inside his head.

She looked up at him with her huge starry eyes and unusual( for a vampire) pink cheeks. Her lips were soft and rosy, he _wanted-_

“Stop that.”He looked away gruffly.

“Bugger.” She muttered in an adorable way. “ Would’ve worked if I were pure blood.”

“No, it wouldn’t. I’m a demon, which means, I’m immune to all kinds of.” There’s a pause. “Seduction.”

She still looked very unhappy. “Well then, I’ll go back myself. I really need to eat something anyway.”

“You can’t.” He protested immediately. “I don’t know the way back.”

“You can wait me here. I’m starving.” She shrugged imperviously and was ready to turn.

“Do you still want to touch my wings?” Bad move. Very bad. Stupid and foolish and wron-

She snapped her head immediately at him. Here the sparks again in her eyes, but this time it’s definitely caused by him. He wasn’t sure about the immune anymore. Maybe he’s getting weak as he’s getting old. He tried not to think to hard about it.

“Yes.” She whispered uncertainly, like he’s about to take the offer back if she says it too loud.

“Well, then we must back to the ground first. I can’t show you down here.”

“Why’s that?”

“ Let’s say they are very delicate. Allergic to all this” Sniff. “Damp humid moist-“

“Okay stop. I get it! You just hate underground and cloudy days. But promise?”

“ It gives me goose bumps! And never make a promise with a demon. Rose Tyler. Didn’t anyone tell you that?”

“Doctor!”

“Well. All right. Fine. Promise, Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is squal to Waiting both.
> 
> Here we go. My strange sense of humor finally led me to this. I'm not surprised all! I'm quite productive recently, which's a good thing.
> 
> I had trouble choosing the titile, it really has nothing to do with the fic, maybe a little. well.
> 
> Thank you very much for who'd read my last one and decide to give this a look and all others who read this first. I really should go through it again due to the non-beta-stuff. But I didn't. Again please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> please comment & leave kudos if you love it. xx


End file.
